henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fitz
Past Fitz is a lover not a a fighter. However, his 'loves' tend to squander more money than he earns. Early in his twenties, and after two failed stints at the university, he was impressed into one of the many 'Black Company' mercenary offshoots. Impressment means forced if your a moron, Fitz would quickly add. Why was he forced you ask? Well, he was 'required' to resolve a debt in gold and property to a local magistrate. The 'property' in question was the magistrate's daughter's maidenhead. The exact particulars of this arrangement are lost on Fitz however. He was young and really didn't care. Life is generally good, Fitz wanted to extend his a bit longer. Fritz considers himself lucky in this turn of events, even though he'll never admit it. Being entirely worthless in melee combat, Fitz likely would have met a swift end if not for his capacity to synergize a diverse array of skills to function in the company. More often than not, Fitz's capacity to charm and converse with a range humanoid allies and enemies, in their native languages, was utilized by the company. Otherwise, his skills as a medic, historian, arcanist, alchemist, and theologist gave him many things to contribute, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Present Fitz's exit from the company was on less than auspicious terms - read he deserted. After squandering his remaining savings on cheap liquor, and even cheaper whores, Fritz awoke in a small town. Strangely, Fitz is at a loss to remember the events of the last two weeks. No, he doesn't have amnesia. However, what he did have was a great need of coin. The local riff-raff shared a potential avenue of recourse.There was an old, fat, yet colorful wizard in a area some distance away. However, they warned that the old, fat, yet colorful wizard spoke in riddles.They were riddles few people could understand. Of course, they may not necessarily have been riddles one pipped in. After glaring at the riddler denier, the other riff-raff conceded that this may very well be true. Anyway, the riff-raff said, the old fat, and riddling or not wizard often hired persons as human shields and sources of arcane resources in his looting of various environments. Quickly becoming bored with these village idiots, who seemed much more interesting when he was drunk, Fitz set out to find the wizard the men spoke of... Character Sheet Link: Magic Items Wand +2 (+2 to DC and each die of damage when used as an Arcane Focus) Ring of protection +2 Ring of Etherealness (Entry or exit the Ethereal plan uses an action) White Robe of the Arch Magi (AC 15 + Dex, advantage on saves versus spells, +2 proficiency bonus while equipped) Staff of Charming (+2 melee, can cast Charm Person (DC ?) Comprehend Languages, and Command (DC ?) (1 charge). In addition, once per day, the staff can reflect an enchantment spell cast on the bearer, turning a failed saving into a successful one (one charge). The DC of the reflected spell is equal to the staff bearer's DC as if the bearer had cast reflected spell themselves (DC 23 in the case of Fitz). Shaman's Mantle : 1 action can be spent to evoke a Globe of Invulnerability once per day. (area effects from spells of the 5th level or lower do not include the globe); duration unknown, AC +2 Wand of Missiles (10 charges) Wand of Alter Self Wand of Binding (Hold Monster DC ?) Wand of Kolorom (13 charges) Replicates a Wizard spell of the 1st to 3rd level (Number of charges used equal to the level of the spell replicated) Ioun stone (absorbs up to 17 spells of the 4th level or lower) Dust of Dryness Hat of Disguise Pearl of Power (recalls a spell slot of the 1st to the 3rd that has been expended, one use per day)